Haunted House or not
by Caldyphen
Summary: I wrote this with Angel so tell me what you think... it was late and we had LOTS of sugar and coffee!!


Since everyone just loves dark and stormy nights, it was a dark and stormy night. Quatre Raberba Winner sighed as he realized that he wouldn't be able to sleep. Bored, he wandered to the first floor of his massive estate, trying to find something appealing to do. And wouldn't you know it, just when he sat down at his computer, the power went out.  
  
"Great, this is just perfect," he grumbled, fumbling around the living room in search of candles. He found some and lit one, then spread others around the room, making it flicker with candlelight.  
  
"Hmn. you look lonely," a female voice commented from behind him. Maybe Quatre was imagining it, but she sounded a tad seductive. He turned to see Angel Tsuiraku standing in the doorway in a long white nightgown. Her pale skin glowed in the candlelight, and her eyes glowed a bright green-blue. He gulped as he looked at her.  
  
"Um. actually I was about to go back to bed," he answered when he was sure his voice wouldn't crack. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the flickering light.  
  
"Oh, I see." Angel got some water. Her voice was still slightly husky with sleep. He tried not to think about her stretched out in a bed. "Goodnight, then, Quatre-chan."  
  
"Goodnight, Angel," he managed to croak out. She disappeared back up her stairs to her room.  
  
Friends, just friends, he reminded himself, and stood to get a cold glass of water. He gulped it down quickly and tried not to think about her. That wasn't hard, because in the next second there was a loud CRASH from the kitchen. Quatre grabbed a candle and went to investigate.  
  
Several pots and pans were strewn across the floor. He tried to get his heart to slow it's frantic beating. He sighed and lifted the candle, shining the light over more of the room.  
  
"Duo! That wasn't very funny!" he called. "Come out now."  
  
But there was no answer. Quatre frowned to himself and looked around the room, not amused in the slightest. He turned and went upstairs in search of the 'Braided Baka.' He opened the door, ready to scold the energetic young American, only to find that the boy was snoring and hadn't moved since he'd collapsed into bed two hours before.  
  
If it wasn't Duo. Trowa? No, of course not. then maybe Wufei? But he likes slipping around the house as quietly as he can. That leaves Heero or one of the girls. I know Heero wouldn't, and Angel was half-dead when she went to bed. Mako's too much like Heero.those pots must have been off-balance, then.yes, that's it, he reassured himself. He crept into his room and sat in his bed. He began to read by candlelight. About five minutes into his reading, the candle flickered out. He frowned at it in confusion. All the windows were shut and there was no draft.He shrugged and re-lit it-only to have it flicker out once again.  
  
"I guess I won't read then." he murmured, pulling the covers up higher. A noise made his eyes snap up. Someone was creeping around in the hall.he jumped as a silhouette in a long nightgown passed across the shadows of his door. Then a soft voice came, and he realized it was Angel.  
  
"Quatre.hm.I had a bad dream.can I sleep in your room?" she asked. Quatre hadn't heard Angel ever sound quite so scared.  
  
"Yeah, come on in, Angel," he answered. She walked over and slipped under the covers. She peeked at him from underneath, her eyes bright. She looked decidedly chibi that way.  
  
"Thank you," she said, snuggling close to him. Quatre tensed suddenly, but managed to relax after a moment or two. Angel nuzzled his neck gently and closed her eyes. Even though Quatre knew he still wouldn't be able to sleep, at least it wasn't because he was scared.  
  
"Quatre, I need a goodnight kiss," she said softly. Quatre sucked in a deep breath and kissed her forehead. Angel wrinkled her brow. She looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"That's not a kiss, that's a brotherly peck on the forehead. This is a kiss," she murmured, and pressed her lips to his. It was definitely not a brotherly peck on the lips. When she let him go, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Goodnight, Angel," he said huskily, and saw her smile in satisfaction.  
  
Elsewhere in the Winner estate, Heero Yuy sat straight up in bed as a chill ran down his back. Something was definitely not right. He grabbed the gun he kept in the drawer next to him. The cold, heavy metal was somewhat calming. Though outwardly no one would ever be able to guess, Heero was a little scared. He ignored the fear, however, and stepped into the dark hall with his gun cocked and ready to fire.  
  
"Heero." He recognized it as Makoto Tanaka's voice. He turned and saw her silent form walk up.  
  
"Mako. Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can't tell yet. I just got a bad feeling and decided to take a look around," she replied. They walked downstairs and peeked into Duo's room. He was hiding under the blankets. Shrugging, Heero led Mako to the kitchen and they sat, cleaning their guns.  
  
"Shinigami.is not afraid." Duo chanted to himself. "But, even so.having a friend around is always a good idea," he conceded, and padded his way down the hall toward Quatre's room wrapped in his thick black comforter. He opened the door and was about to run in and jump on bed when he noticed Angel pressed to the smaller pilot's side.  
  
"Guess Angel had that idea first." Duo muttered, snickering at the thought of Quatre with a girl. "Hm.wonder if Trowa's awake." He turned and walked back down the hall to the tall pilot's room. "Trowa!!" he shouted, and glomped Trowa, who was sitting on his bed, reading in candlelight.  
  
"Goddammit, Duo, get off! Go bug Aisha or something!" the normally quiet pilot snapped, pushing Duo off. Duo sat up.  
  
"Aisha! Why didn't I think of that?" he cried, and ran down the hall to Aisha's room. She was also huddled under her covers. He glomped her, and she let out an ear-splitting shriek. It echoed throughout the house, making Mako jump and grab Heero's hand. He didn't let go, even when Mako released her grip.  
  
"Can I have my hand back now?" she asked. He blinked, then nodded and released her hand, wishing he didn't have to. Together, they grabbed their guns and ran up the stairs while Angel and Quatre stuck their heads into the hall, Chang Wufei drew his katana, and Trowa simply closed his book.  
  
"Duo! Why the hell did you do that??! You scared the hell out of me!!!" Aisha screamed as she literally strangled Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he tried to shout back, but Aisha wasn't listening. Mako snickered at the sight.  
  
"That ought to teach him." She said as she started for her room. Heero followed behind her. 


End file.
